This invention relates to apparatus for filling a liquid crystal into the cell of the display device.
Liquid crystal display devices are now used extensively as digital display elements for such electronic devices as table type electronic computers of the dynamic scattering mode, wrist watches utilizing field effect type display elements because of their small power consumption.
According to typical prior art methods of filing a liquid crystal into the cell, the liquid crystal is filled into the cell through a funnel, or a cell provided with a filling port is dipped in a body of the liquid crystal for filling the cell with the liquid crystal through the filling port. In any case, the filling port is sealed after filling the liquid crystal.
According to the former method, it is difficult to fit the funnel in the filling port because the thickness of the cell is extremely small. According to the latter method since the cell is dipped in the liquid crystal, when the cell is contaminated, the liquid crystal is also contaminated thereby greatly affecting the operating characteristics of the device. Moreover, both methods consume an excessive quantity of the liquid crystal, from ten to several times ten the quantity actually filled in the cell. Since the liquid crystal is expensive, this increases the cost of manufacturing.